kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Beckah Utsukushii
Rebeckah "Beckah" Persephone Utsukushii is the younger sibling to The Quads. Beckah is a member of the KND and is Numbuh 5.5. She was born on April 1, 1997. Appearance Beckah has mid back length scarlet hair and emerald eyes. Beckah hates anything girly and she will murder you if you even attempt to put her into a dress. Beckah prefers to wear sport jerseys and jeans with a pair of sneakers. K/TND Beckah was a member of Sector JP when she and her family still lived in Japan, and was the Sector Leader and also in charge of hand-to-hand combat. She was also the backup medic of her sector in case their head medic was unavailable. Beckah is now a member of Sector W and is in charge of hand-to-hand combat and is the head medic there. Mythological References Beckah's element comes from her middle name, Persophne, relating to one of Morgan's favorite myth stories: The Theft of Persephone. The short version of the story is this: Persephone was a peace loving girl, the daughter of Demeter and Zeus, who loved picking flowers in the meadow. One day, the messenger god shot a love arrow into Hades. Hades saw Persephone picking flowers in the meadow and decided to make her queen of the underworld. He then abducted her with only Helios as a witness. Her mother Demeter threw the earth into a horrible series of events when she got upset about her daughters disappearance. Eventually, Zeus forced Hades to return Persephone, but before she left, he offered her a pomegranate. Without thinking, Persephone ate the pomegranate and was then forced to stay in the underworld for the winter months of the year, and spend the rest of the year with her mother Demeter. Relationships The Quads Beckah is most closest to Buddy. Though if anyone was to mess with them, they'd get their butt whooped. Beckah sometimes doesn't have faith in her siblings, and she has been seen ordering a life insurance policy on them in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others during the Bonus Showdown when she thought her siblings might die. However, just before the Palpatine replica could kill Buddy, Beckah jumped into the arena, grabbed the clone, and threw it into the pit, killing it. Her older siblings often call her their own Lily Evans Potter because of her scarlet locks and emerald eyes. She is a bender like her siblings, but she is a plant bender, which means she can control plants like flowers, trees, and grasses. Paddy Fulbright Beckah is known for having a crush on Paddy but nothing else is known as of now. The two are shown to be good friends. Beckah even helped him with his Chemistry homework in the one-shot "Chemistry". Stories She's Appeared *'A Very Pompano Summer' *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others (non-canon) *The Great Galactic Race *Chemistry *KND Truth, Dare, or Questions *Japan Trivia In KND Truth, Dare, or Questions, Beckah has blue eyes. Since she was by the ocean, this means that like The Quads, her eyes turn to blue when by the ocean. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Operatives Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Sector Leaders Category:Minor Characters Category:Plantbenders Category:Doctors Category:Sector W Members